


Thick as Thieves

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Crime, Gen, Tumblr, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Douglas and Martin as Thieves in Victorian England</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Platonic Arthur/Douglas, victorian thieves AU :)

"Oh pardon me madam" said Douglas with all his usual charm to the   
rather rotund (obviously wealthy) woman he had bumped into, as he swept   
off his top hat, surreptitiously signalling his partner, who was   
waiting at the corner.

As Douglas was making his heartfelt apologies, Martin sidled up to her,   
using his lanky frame to his advantage, calmly and quietly snatched her   
coin purse, showed it quickly (With a slightly smug air) to Douglas,   
and wandered off.

Douglas caught up with him on the next street, showed him the gold and   
diamond bracelet he had flicked off the woman’s wrist, and just grinned   
when Martin said “Damn it Douglas, how do you do it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love this, this is one of the prompts I want to turn into a full blooded fic. It will involve a crime ring run by Carolyn and Mr.   
> Birling or Mr. Alyakin or Gordon Shappey will be the mark, and it will be fantastic. But I digress, I hope you like!


End file.
